


Wrong Journal

by sunraysinthesea



Series: Udo [7]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), Maleficent 2: Mistress of Evil
Genre: Dark fey, F/M, Fae/Human - Freeform, couldn't resist, something between a shitpost and a meme, the sweet sweet classic of person A reading person B's journal about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunraysinthesea/pseuds/sunraysinthesea
Summary: Udo takes the wrong journal to check from your study.
Relationships: Udo (Disney)/Reader, Udo/Reader
Series: Udo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527815
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Wrong Journal

Udo has visited your study enough times to know where everything was placed. You often told him to make himself at home, and it was his study as much as yours. So when you told him this morning you had an urgent meeting to attend at the castle and he was free to take your materials to check them over, he knew where they were already, he thought nothing of it. You told him before that your old journal was full and from scratch, you started a new one he has yet to check. He landed in front of the door, ducking his head and folding his wings back so they rested snugly against his arms as he entered the study. The brown leather journal sitting on top of your desk looked like the one described to him, so he picked it up and flew back to the Moors. 

Making himself comfortable on the edge of a cliff, he flipped through the pages quickly. The journal was about as new as he expected. Still, the amount of materials to go through was less than usual, and it was considerably neater than your usual journals, without the scrap notes and drawings scattered all over the book. 

_'' I cannot believe I'm having so many feelings for my Fey friends that I have to start a totally-top-secret journal to write about them._

__

__

_Listen. It may or may not be my crow brain being attracted to shiny things, or you know, maybe I just have common sense, but I am so convinced that Shrike is the most beautiful woman to ever grace this earth. Her rainbow feathers remind me of many precious crystals jutting out of stone walls in their natural state. I had my eyes on her even before I met her, but after I met her? Lord, good looks and personality? She is such a loving and compassionate woman, so, so warm and good and pure, I owe her much. She has been teaching me self defense as well, and I believe her fierceness is rubbing off on me! She is one of my main sources of inspiration and motivation. I treasure her deeply.''_

Udo's lips curl upwards as warmth blooms in his chest. He knows it might be rude to peep in your privacy so, but the curiosity gnawing at his brain is too strong to resist. As honest as he believes you are, he doesn't have many chances to hear about your raw thoughts like this. He flips through the pages, and when his eyes falling onto another familiar name he stops to read. 

_'' Today, when we were spending time around the pond, Borra asked me if I ever felt scared of him. His eyes were sort of somber as he stared at his reflection in the water. I could not help but notice he gets that look in his eyes whenever he sees his reflection. My answer was a mostly confused no, if anything, his wings and horns made him look majestic, like an owl and some kind of antelope. Honestly, he said something after that, but my mind genuinely went blank after hearing the words 'ugly' and 'monstrous'. I think I would be less offended if someone were to spit in my face. This man? This man right here? He and the word 'ugly' do not belong in the same world, let alone sentence. His cheekbones look like they were carved from marble, for goodness' sake! 'Monstrous'? The man who squishes my cheeks because they look soft 'unlike his'?? The man who lifts me up so I can see a squirrel up close??? I was ready to fight whoever made him feel that way, my fists were ready to fly, I tell you. I wanted to hug the sandpaper man that day. Could not. But one day I will get my hug, and that is a threat.''_

Shaking his head, Udo chuckles, an image of your tiny frame ready to 'fight' for Borra and threatening him with a hug flashing in his mind. He turns the pages again, his hand abruptly stopping as he lays eyes on another familiar name. His name. 

_'' Have you ever seen a man so beautiful you started crying? I honestly doubt Udo is real at times. Then I remember his beauty exceeds the capacity of my imagination, so that is enough of a proof he is real, I guess. I was whipped the time we met at the battlefield --as much as I would like to say it was the adrenaline. I admire everything about him, from his work ethic to his way of caring for the children. He makes me want to better myself in any way I can. As embarrassing as it is to say, the effect he has on me is so severe that the only way I can get through a bad day without going through the seven stages of grief first is the smiles and head pats he gives me. I do not know nor understand how or why he made that into a habit, though I'm not complaining (I live for them after all), especially when they are accompanied by that fanged grin of his. He just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy and I'm grateful for it. Sir, are you aware of what you are doing to me? Could you, maybe, have a little mercy and step back a little? There is only so much a heart can take, thank you._

__

__

_I hope he lets me touch his wings one day. Or invite me to his nest. I mean, not in a weird way, I just have yet to see the nest of a Fey.''_

He pretends not to notice your handwriting is almost unreadable in the last sentence because of how hurriedly and sloppily it is added.

_''Anyway!!! I have a few trinkets in the making for each of them, it's really hard to search for people's likes in such a tight-knit community. I made the mistake of asking Borra for help once. The amount of knowing looks and smug grins were unbearable, so I am willing to take a shot in the dark and find out for myself. I feel like words are not enough, or just, words can be spoken lightly, in general. I hope I can convey at least a fraction of my feelings for them with this. Uh, in conclusion, I would rob all the stars out of the sky if it meant that the Dark Fey would be surrounded by love and happiness at all times. ''_

Closing the journal with a serene look on his face, he looks up at the sky. After letting his emotions simmer down, his eyebrows furrow with guilt. He sighs. 

It seems only fair for you to get an invitation to his nest.


End file.
